epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted/Rap Meanings
'Lewis and Clark:' You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark (Lewis and Clark are in disbelief that Bill and Ted are challenging them in a rap battle, the reason is stated in the next line.) Cause we cut a path through emcees like a walk in the park. (Lewis and Clark explain that they're so good at rapping that beating both of them will be a "Walk in the park", which would mean pretty easily and is a play-on-words about their expeditions.) And give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! We're two travelling wordsmiths spitting hotter than a furnace And we'll own you on the mic like the Louisiana Purchase! (To own in rap means pwnage. The Louisiana Purchase was bought by Thomas Jefferson from France in 1803.) You're worthless! Your futures selves should've told you that (In the film Bill and Ted meet their future selves who tell them to trust Rufus on his offer of Time Travel.) Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! (Bill and Ted travel in a phone booth, similiar to the Doctor from ''Doctor Who's TARDIS.) '''We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels,' (On their expedition, Lewis and Clark discovered many plants and animals.) Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles! (Lewis and Clark are still listing some discoveries they made) And plus flora galore! And according to our observations These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! We inspired pioneers and travellers near and far You inspired air guitar and Dude, Where's My Car? (In their series, when something positive happened to the two, Bill and Ted would imitate playing guitar with their hands while an electric guitar riff played. The popularity of their series also made movies with fairly unintelligent characters more common for a time, such as the poorly received film ''Dude, Where's My Car? Lewis and Clark are saying that such poor movies and silly actions are their legacy.)'' We conquered much greater dangers in our trek through Mother Nature. (Lewis and Clark journeyed throughout the American Midwest, then a wild and uncivilized area. The perils they faced in accomplishing this were much larger than any that Bill & Ted faced in their movies.) So step off, but tell Bill's stepmom "don't be a stranger"! (Lewis and Clark here are telling Bill & Ted to "step off", or leave them be. In contrast, they invite Bill's attractive stepmother Missy to stay close by. "Don't be a stranger" is often used as a farewell, indicating one to communicate more often.) 'Bill & Ted:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. (Ted often remarked that Missy was attractive, to the chagrin of Bill. Despite this, he feels that Lewis and Clark’s comments at her expense were too much. He expresses this as “most heinous”, as Bill & Ted’s unique vocabulary often features less common words.) I've heard better insults dropped from Socrates' anus. (Ted here states that Lewis and Clark’s disses overall were weak. He finds the excrement of Greek philosopher Socrates, whom Bill & Ted encountered during their travels, to be better insults than anything Lewis and Clark have said. Bill and Ted also fumble the pronunciation of Socrates' name here as /SO-crates/, which they do in the film.) That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, (Bill is telling his friend not to mention Missy’s attractiveness, as they need to focus on defeating Lewis and Clark over petty squabbling between them. The use of “excellent” in this manner continues the trend of their distinct vocabulary.) And show these boy scouts how it goes in San Dimas! (The Boy Scouts of America often go camping in the outdoors, much like how Lewis and Clark did during their travels. In calling them Boy Scouts, Bill is reducing their achievements to an activity performed by young boys frequently. San Dimas, California is Bill & Ted’s hometown, and where much of the story of their movies occurs. The phrase “let’s show them how we do it in X” and its variants is used to express that whoever is saying it is going to defeat their opponents in the way they do it at home, as if it is easy.) We'll quickly be spitting like Billy the Kid with his guns (To “spit quick” is to rap well. The quickness Bill & Ted say they will achieve is comparable to the speed of notorious Western gunman Billy the Kid, another figure the two meet.) And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea-puns! (Bill & Ted claim they will assault Lewis and Clark by kicking them in their genitals with the power of their raps. They refer to Lewis and Clark’s genitals as their nut sacks, at the same time mentioning their companion during the expedition, Shoshone woman Sacagawea. They acknowledge that “nut-Sacagwea” is a pun immediately after.) A teen mom carried you and your troops. (Sacagawea was pregnant during part of Lewis and Clark’s expedition, eventually giving birth to a son, Jean Baptiste Charbonneau. Despite her pregnancy, she travelled with the two and their crew, acting as a guide and translator.) They should've let the baby lead, and put you in the papoose (Bill & Ted imply that Lewis and Clark were so inept that Sacagawea’s newborn son would have been a better leader, while they ought to have been put under the care of Sacagawea. A papoose is a creation of the Native American people, used to carry their young ones.) And if those native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do (The developing United States and the Native Americans would go on to have disputes over land belonging to the Native Americans, eventually resulting in them losing much of their old lands and being sent to live on small reserves of land. At the time of Lewis and Clark’s journeys the Native American people did not know of the events to follow.) They would've stopped you in Dakota! They should totally sue. (Continuing from their previous line, had the Native Americans known they would lose so much land, they would have prevented Lewis and Clark from continuing their travels back in what was eventually North and South Dakota, closer to the start of their journey. Ted says that they should seek retribution for the land loss in a court of law.) Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps, (Bill tells Lewis and Clark to leave and return to traveling the Louisiana Territory, previously owned by France. Napoleon Bonaparte sold this land to the United States to fund France’s approaching war with Britain. The state of Louisiana, named after the Territory, is known for its swamps. This also references Napoleon being one of the historical figures Bill & Ted took.) Or you'll discover your corpse most triumphantly stomped! (Bill & Ted threaten Lewis and Clark that if they do not stop now, they will end up defeated by them, or “stomped”, in a successful manner, or as Bill & Ted would say it, “most triumphantly”. The Corps of Discovery was a specially-established unit of the United States Army which formed the nucleus of the Lewis and Clark expedition that took place between May 1804 and September 1806.) 'Lewis and Clark:' Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl. (Lewis and Clark are unimpressed with Bill and Ted's rapping skills and are confused whether they wanna fight them or not.) I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! (In the movies, Bill and Ted are portrayed by Alex Winter and Keanu Reeves respectively. Keanu Reeves is also famous for portraying Neo Anderson in the "The Matrix" franchise. Alex Winter, however, doesn't really have any famous characters on his name besides Bill, and is less recognizable as an actor than Keanu. Lewis and Clark are saying that, therefore, nobody knows who Alex Winter (or Bill) is.) From the Falls of Black Eagle to the Pacific (Black Eagle Falls is the first in a series of five waterfalls which constitute the Missouri River in the state of Montana, United States.) We put the 'dis' in dysentery cause we spit sick! (Lewis and Clark's expedition was plagued with conditions such exhaustion skin diseases, constipation, malaria, fevers, boils, strained muscles, sore eyes, venereal disease, and dysentery. This line is a play on "dysentery": they say that they put the "dis", or "diss", in dysentery, because they spit "sick" like the illness.) Without Rufus you'd be useless, all the trails we blazed. You couldn't navigate your way out of a Circle K! (Throughout the film, The Phone Booth is usually at The Circle K, where they first got the booth and where they meet their past selves, Even in Bogus Journey the Evil Android Bill & Ted land in The Circle K. Basically Lewis and Clark tell them that no matter where they go, Bill and Ted will always be at The Circle K.) ??? Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. Suffering your raps is a most bogus journey. 'Bill & Ted:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. Be excellent, RUFUS!!! He's right, dude. We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes. You rode a river one direction; we travelled four dimensions (Lewis and Clark travelled the Missouri River which basically leads to The Paciffic Ocean while Bill & Ted travel through The Circuits of Time which is a 4th Dimensional Place. Basically what Bill & Ted are saying is that their travels are more complex and less boring then Lewis' and Clark's Trail.) Rescued bodacious babes, and get back for detention. I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis and I don't wanna be rude (Since Bill & Ted time travel, they know whats gonna happen to Lewis and Clark in the future.) But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude. (Continuing from the last line. Bill & Ted tell them in a Spoiler Alert, a revealing of an ending, That Lewis conmitted suicide, which was how he died.) So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions (This is a reference to the Indian Peace Medals that Lewis and Clark gave to the Native Americans to show peace with The US Government. Bill and Ted are offering a similiar idea but to Lewis and Clark.) And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyons! (Wyld Stallyons is the rock band that Bill & Ted are in. Basically they say this battle is won by them.) Category:Season 4 Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill & Ted Category:Rap Meanings Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett & Link Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Michelle Maloney